Cursed hand
by Neriokili
Summary: just read the story... and tell me what to rate it the genre e.t.c


Cursed hands . . .  
  
Disclaimer: nope, otherwise I would make the character have bloody hands!  
  
He was a toddler, 3 years old. A normal, innocent, sweet toddler from Vale. Then he met that man. The man who fled into the forest. What could a toddler do but follow him? The toddler followed the dark blue man into the forest. Big mistake. 'Hayna no caroihg le petue' the strange man was saying. Being a toddler, he did not know that the man was muttering an ancient curse, or that the man was putting the curse on him. He walked closer and the man turned to him smiling. The little boy had learnt that smiles were good things, so he laughed. The man grinned evilly, and embraced the boy in a golden light. The boy didn't know whether to laugh, or cry. The man answered and ran off. The boy suddenly bent over, feeling sick. His messy blond hair was turning dark grey. His pale skin was turning murky blue. Red marks were appearing all over his body. What was happening to him? His eyes suddenly went red. He saw red. He fled over the hills, never to be seen again.  
  
* * *  
  
"Wow!" Isaac gasped "so that's what happened 14 years ago?"  
  
Dora nodded. "Sad story, isn't it?"  
  
Garet was staring at Dora, wide eyed. "Anyway, go to bed! It's late!"  
  
Jenna, being obedient, rushed up the stairs.  
  
"WAIT!" Garet and Isaac called.  
  
::Prox::  
  
"Prox . . ." Saturos whispered. "I'm . . . here at last!" he laughed "maybe THEY'LL understand my . . . hand condition."  
  
He ran to the town, beaming.  
  
* * *  
  
"Tuh!" shrieked the innkeeper, "how long have you been travelling, 14 years?"  
  
"Yes actually"  
  
The innkeeper went pale "ok, uh, 160 coins please"  
  
Saturos pulled off his glove and reached into his pocket. When he pulled out his hand, the money was covered in blood.  
  
"You should see someone about that" the innkeeper said "you must have a big cut on your hand . . ."  
  
Saturos showed the innkeeper his palm. It showed no sign of injury.  
  
The innkeeper gasped "the prophecy . . ." and fainted.  
  
"Prophecy?" Saturos shook his head "whatever" He walked out of inn, and headed up to the sanctum.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh my!" the healer said, looking up at Saturos "where do you come from?"  
  
"A town called Vale, I ran away when I was little." He replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Saturos looked round. "I haven't told anyone, but, when I was little, a man with dark blue skin came and . . . cursed me"  
  
The healer stared at Saturos. "You are . . . Vatican DID curse a little boy from Vale . . . Show me you're hand again"  
  
Saturos did so. The healer ran his finger down Saturos' palm. When he drew his hand away, his fingers were covered in blood. "What . . . happened?"  
  
The healer sighed. "14 years ago a very powerful adept -Vatican- saw a premonition that in 17 years time the world would begin to shrink until it disappeared. He saw that if he went and put the ancient mark on a little boy from a town next to sol sanctum, that little boy would save us. But, he saw that a gang of heroes would pursue the boy, and 5 people would join him before he got to Venus lighthouse. When that boy was 17, he would start his quest by going to sol sanctum . . . Are you 17, Saturos?"  
  
"Y-yes"  
  
"You must begin you're quest then"  
  
* * *  
  
"Menardi!" shrieked Karst, "you ruined my perfect Pyroclasmed tree!"  
  
"Well, so-rry, Karst, but I was trying to scorch it 'till it was a stick!"  
  
"Girls! Calm down, oh and the healer wants you, Menardi" their mother said through the kitchen window.  
  
"We'll continue this later Karst" Menardi said with a sweep of her hair.  
  
* * *  
  
"VALE!?! WHERE THE HELL'S THAT?" Menardi screamed once the Great Healer explained Saturos needed a partner.  
  
"Not far." Saturos replied "I should know, I've travelled round the whole of Angara and Gondwan"  
  
"Why can't Karst go?"  
  
"Because Karst is needed for Aga-" the healer started  
  
"-Nothing!" Saturos finished.  
  
Menardi frowned "aganothing? What the hell's that?"  
  
Saturos scowled "you're obsessed with the word 'hell' . . ."  
  
"Well, out you go!" the healer said, and shut the gate of Prox.  
  
* * *  
  
What should I rate this? What genre should it be? TELL ME I KNEED TO KNOW THESE IMORTANT FACTS! Review! 


End file.
